


Hope is (not) giving up.

by Laurana117



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen up Madara Uchiha! I have a brilliant plan. And it’s going to get both of us laid. And maybe a happy ending. I can’t promise anything. But I need a powerful ally and the Tsuchikage is busy. So you’ll have to do.” <br/>Mito Uzumaki is such a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is (not) giving up.

**Author's Note:**

> My first venture into Hashimada. I hope everyone likes it.

Madara Uchiha was sitting next to the koi pond at his little home. He was trying to meditate and bring his mind peace. But he could barely focus.

His mind was whirling with thoughts of what had happened earlier in the day.

_Earlier_

“Look Madara! I made origami!” Hashirama said cheerfully.

Madara looked down at the little paper crane Hashirama made. He raised an eyebrow at it and pushed it away from him. “It is a waste of time.” He said decisively.

“No Madara! It’s a work of art! Self-expression! I think you need some in your life. When was the last time you expressed yourself?” Hashirama asked.

They were sitting in the Hokage office together. For some reason no one was bothering them and Madara had finished his paper work and hadn’t gone home yet.

“Probably when I almost killed Tobirama.” Madara said gleefully. Tobirama had almost been struck by Madara’s fireball during a recent mission.

Hashirama patted Madara on the head. “None of that!” He said. “We made peace!”

Then he balanced the crane on Madara’s head. “I want you to try a little harder and see this place as your home. After all, this village wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. It feels like you’ve been so distant and I hate it. I want you to be happy.”

Madara looked away from Hashirama. How easy the fool made it sound. Happiness. Madara didn’t remember the last time he’d been happy. Truthfully it had probably been back when they were children and talking about building this village. But Izuna had been alive. Now that he was dead the village felt empty.

Hashirama covered Madara’s gloved hand with his own. “I know that it takes some getting used to.” He smiled warmly. “But we’re doing the right thing.”

Madara opened his mouth to say something, until Tobirama opened the door without knocking and swept in.

“Hashirama!” The albino said. “There you are! What are you doing here?”

“My job?” Hashirama said. “What else?”

Tobirama sneered at Madara. Madara took that as a cue to get off of Hashirama’s desk where he’d been sitting. It probably didn’t look right, with Hashirama sitting at the desk and Madara sitting on it. But what did Madara care?

“You’re supposed to be meeting with the Uzumaki Princess!” Tobirama said. “Not cavorting with the Uchiha.”

Madara crossed his arms and glared at Tobirama. But didn’t say anything.

“I forgot.” Hashirama said and for some reason he didn’t look as cheerful as usual.

“Well you better remember! You’re going to marry her Hashirama. Her name is Mito Uzumaki and she’s going to be an important part of your life.” Tobirama said in an impatient tone. “Gather your things, we’re going to welcome her. Madara, you can take care of the village today. We’re busy. This is an important marriage.”

With that Madara watched Tobirama drag a reluctant Hashirama out of the office.

Madara looked down at the little paper crane on the desk and felt a weird pain in his heart. He was confused as to its origin. This would take some investigation.

_Present_

Madara still had the stupid little crane as he sat in the peace of his garden. Why did the thought of Hashirama marrying the Princess make him unhappy? He shouldn’t care about that. Hashirama can marry whoever he wants, it doesn’t matter to him.

But for some reason it did.

Madara looked down at the fish swimming around in the pond and thought about it. There was nothing too remarkable, just a clan that wanted to marry one of their women to a leader in the village before they joined.

It didn’t matter that the Uzumaki clan didn’t even think of offering their woman to Madara. He didn’t need or want a woman in his life.

But why did it have to be Hashirama?

The next day Madara didn’t get to ponder the subject anymore, as he was called away on a mission. He ended up having to spend a week abroad smoothing out the issue and when he returned it was to an entirely different village.

The whole place looked like it had been ransacked by a horde of children with streamers. That was all Madara could think as he looked at all the brightly colored papers strewn everywhere.

And everywhere he went he heard about this ‘festival’ the Hokage was throwing. It made Madara’s brows furrow. Why hadn’t Hashirama consulted him about this festival?

But a little voice in his head whispered, _why didn’t he want to plan it with me?_

If they were best friends like the Senju was always saying why didn’t he tell Madara about the festival? Instead he just left it here for Madara to find like some wallflower. Like Madara was just a regular commoner and not part of the Hokage’s circle.

Madara stalked through the decorated village until he found his house but he stopped in his tracks when he noticed lights on inside. _Someone broke in!_

Madara threw the door open and with Sharingan activated went after the intruder.

But instead of a thief he found Hashirama… cooking.

“What are you doing?” Madara asked as he dropped his gumbai.

“I’m making dinner!” Hashirama announced as he smiled at Madara. “Welcome back!”

Madara’s jaw dropped. “Why?” He asked.

“Can’t a friend make a friend dinner?” Hashirama asked. “Besides, today is a special day. There’s a festival!”

“I saw.” Madara’s tone was unimpressed. “It would have been nice to know about before I came back. I thought I had the wrong village.”

“Because it’s so beautiful! Isn’t it wonderful? The children are so happy! I want you to celebrate with everyone! You helped make all this possible!”

Madara watched as Hashirama juggled the rice and wontons around as he served them two plates of food.

“I picked a robe out for you.” Hashirama pointed to a robe he had hung up. “The fireworks are starting soon! I don’t want you to miss them.”

Madara looked down at his dark Uchiha clan clothing. “Isn’t what I’m wearing fine?”

“No!” Hashirama looked scandalized. “There’s too much black for such a happy occasion. Besides, you look ravishing in red.”

Madara grimaced. No one had ever called him ‘ravishing’ before and to hear it so platonically was a little insulting. But he sat down at his little table next to Hashirama anyway.

“How was your mission?” Hashirama asked as he served them rice.

Madara took a bite of the food and judged it worthy of his consumption. Then he told Hashirama about his mission.

After the meal Hashirama piled the dishes in the sink and threw the robe at Madara. “Put that on! Fireworks are starting soon!”

Madara just sighed and did as he was told.

He put the ridiculous red robe on and frowned at his own reflection. The red just made his hair look even more unruly and he looked pale and tired.

“I just want to wear black.” Madara whined to Hashirama.

But for some reason Hashirama stopped moving and just stared at Madara when he saw him in the robe. The taller man’s brown eyes raked and roved over Madara’s form until a blush colored his cheeks.

“You look great.” Hashirama said.

Madara just sighed. But he had to concede, Hashirama in his Hokage outfit looked just as ridiculous as he felt. They would make quite the pair all dressed up.

Hashirama hooked an arm through Madara’s and led him out of the house. “I know just the place where we can see all the fireworks!” He said excitedly.

Madara let himself be dragged until they stopped in a clear part of the town and sat on a bench. It was not ideal because once everyone saw Hashirama they swarmed him and thanked him for such a wonderful festival.

Madara got more than a few curious glances thrown his way since he was sitting next to Hashirama in finery but no one asked about it.

Madara crossed his arms and managed to hide a yawn as a bunch of kids swarmed Hashirama. But then an arm slid around his shoulders and suddenly Hashirama and his stupid hat were in Madara’s personal space. “Look! Madara they’re starting!” Hashirama pointed up at the sky.

Sure enough there were a bunch of colorful explosions in the sky. “Indeed.” Madara said as he settled onto the bench.

After a few minutes Madara noticed that Hashirama still had his arm around him and he frowned. Madara shrugged it off and watched as Hashirama gave him the puppy dog eyes.

“Ohh _Madara._ I just want to spend this special moment with you!” Hashirama whispered.

“Fine.” Madara said. But this could hardly be appropriate for an engaged man. Speaking of which, why wasn’t Hashirama with his soon to be wife?

Madara leaned back and felt Hashirama’s arm tighten just enough so that he was leaning against the Hokage. He smirked to himself and let it be. It was a nice fireworks show.

After the fireworks Hashirama followed Madara home.

“What are you doing?” Madara asked in the middle of the road. “Your house is _that_ way.”

“But your house is closer!”

“You’re the Hokage. You can’t just sleep wherever you please. That’s an abuse of power.”

“It’s not an abuse of power! I just want to spend the night with my best friend! I haven’t seen you all week!”

Madara sighed. “Fine.” He waved his hand and let Hashirama follow him inside.

Hashirama looked like a gleeful child as he followed Madara inside. Like it was such a treat to stay in Madara’s home.

“I fed your fish while you were away.” Hashirama said. “I didn’t want them to starve without you.”

Madara raised an eyebrow. How…. Thoughtful?

Eventually they both settled into Madara’s bed. For some reason neither of them felt like sleeping on the couch and apparently since Hashirama was taller he got to be the big spoon. Why they were cuddling was beyond Madara, but he figured that if Hashirama had too much to drink then maybe he wouldn’t remember in the morning.

Madara was tired and wanted to sleep and his body seemed to relax even with Hashirama pressed against him. It was one of the best night’s sleep in a while.

The next morning was less relaxing when Madara woke up and a red haired woman was glaring at them.

“How did you get in here?” Madara asked as he sat up. He had to push Hashirama off of him. Somehow during the night the other man had decided to wrap around Madara like a vine. “I set traps!” What was with all these people breaking into his house?

The woman marched up to the bed and extended her hand. “Mito Uzumaki.” She announced. “And I have a proposition for you, Madara Uchiha.”

Madara already knew this woman would give him such a headache.


End file.
